Forum:Yian Garuga Guide by jkli123
Guide Made By: jkli123 Guide for: Yian Garuga Game: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite(MHFU) Rank: Elder 4* Quest Weapon Type: Long Sword Preferably Blango Decimator OR Frost Ripper(If possible) Armor: Helmet: Blango Helm Plate: Blango Mail Gauntlets: Blango Vambraces Waist: Blango Tasset Leggings: Blango Greaves Skills:Cold EliminationLo Snow Resistance Quake Resistance TerrainDamageIncLo RESON BEING: This armor proviedes adaquete defence when fighting against the Yian Garuga and although it does not provide fire res, the fireball attacks are not very dangerous if you can actually dodge them so blango armor is what i recommend Guide:Items To Bring (Recommened) 1)10 Potions 2)10 Mega Potions 3)10 Antidote 4)2 Max Potion 5)1 Ancient Potion 6)20 Whetstone 7)10 Herbs 8)As many Paintballs as possible 9)Shock Trap & Pitfall Trap 10)2 Trap Tool 11)2 Genprey Fang 12)3 Psychoserum 13) Powercharm(IF POSSIBLE) 14) Armorcharm(IF POSSIBLE) These items are just my recommendation you can use anything you wish to use. ATTACKS USED BY YIAN GARUGA LOW RANK!!! When you start the quest, Take everything in the blue coloured box and use psychoserum to find out where the Yian Garuga is. It probably would start at area 6 if its your first time fighting it. After the cutscene, THROW A PAINTBALL.Start off by cutting off the Yian Garuga's Tail FAST and charging your spirit gauge. The Yian Garuga's Tail is extremely dangerous. So cut off its tail as fast as possible. If all else fails use a shock trap to help you cut off its tail and if possible cutting off its wings would increase chances of getting some rare items from the garuga Afterwhich start hacking away on the Yian Garuga. Note that pitfall traps only work if the Yian Garuga is in rage mode(what a sly monster...) After it flinches or falls down a few times, it will escape away... CHASE IT! Follow your paintball.At this point of time, its best to have pitfall traps and shock traps ready in action. When you see it set a trap (trap choice is up to you) and once it falls into the trap, start hacking away at its ear and you will probably break it. Now that you 'dismantled' the Yian Garuga Its time to kill it... MUHAHAHAHA! Hack away at its head and use what ever remaning traps you have to increase your chances of winning. If it starts limping, it will probably escape. You can either let it escape or just kill it on the spot. I prefer letting it escape BUT do not let it sleep. If it sleeps,its HP will start restoring like crazy so CHASE IT ONCE AGAIN!!! If you successfully do not allow it to sleep, you literally have the whole battle won. HACK AWAY and it dies and you rejoice YIPPEEE!!! If you keep dying do not be down or sad or even angry, just try and try again. This monster is probably your first challenge if you got all the way to here.JUST IMBUE THE COUNTER ATTACK MEASURES STATED ABOVE AND DODGING TECHNIQUES WITH YOUR HIT AND YOU OWN THE YIAN GARUGA MAN!!!! OBJECTIVE CLEARED! (THE VICTORY SONG PLAYS) Some of the attacks are gotten from the WIKIA you are reading right now CREDIT GOES TO THEM MAN!!! Okayy... 1. Says nothing about breaking Garugas wings. 2. Why exactly do you suggest blango armor? Lord Invictus Pane 05:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC)